Forever and Always
by TwistedSailorMoon
Summary: What happens when something tragic happens to Dave, and John rushes to see him?


Forever and Always- a Homestuck fanfc

A/N: This is my first Homestuck fic, so please take it easy on me. I actually cried when writing this, so some major feelz may be felt.

John sighed as he waited by the living room window for Dave to come home. "Why is he taking so long?" he asked himself. It was getting late; he should have been there by now. Worrying, John called Bro. He hadn't seen or heard from him. Neither had Dirk. If Dave was going to be late, wouldn't he have let John know?

His mind drifted off to Christmas Day, when Dave had asked him to marry him. The answer was an obvious, "Of course!". He snapped back to reality, worrying about Dave again.

"What if…?" he started to ask himself, phone ringing before he could finish his thought. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone. "Is this John Egbert?" a woman's voice asked on the other end. "Y-yes..." he answered. "You're engaged to Dave Strider, correct?" the woman questioned. "I am, why?" "He has been in a bad accident and is in the hospital. He requested that you know." She said with apathy.

With a quick "thank you" he hung up, rushed to put on a jacket, and rushed to the hospital. After finding a place to park, he almost ran into the large white building. "I need to see Dave Strider." He told the lady at the front desk. She nodded, and told him to sit and wait for someone to take him to see Dave.

John impatiently waited for what seemed like a century (which was really just five minutes) and picked as his nails. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up. "John Egbert?" a man in a white coat asked. John got up, and nodded. "Come with me." The man said. He took him through many doors, down too many hallways, and up several flights of stairs.

After they finally stopped at a heavy wooden door, the man, who by now John had presumed was a doctor, opened the door. It was all John could do but try not to cry when he saw Dave. The blonde man was bandaged up, tubes sticking out of him in many various places. Dave looked to John, and smiled weakly. "John…" he said, voce meek. "Dave….. " John muttered as he sat down neck to his bed.

They started to talk about the plans after their wedding in the summer, where they would go on their honeymoon, when they would adopt their first child, and other happy things. But this didn't distract from the fact that Dave might not make it to July 15th.

"Do you remember how happy Christmas was this year?" Dave asked his fiancé. "Yes… it was the best Christmas of my life." John squeaked. "Do you still want to marry me?" Dave asked again. John nodded, and got an idea.

A few minutes later, John had borrowed rings from an elderly couple a few rooms down, convinced a chaplain to come to their room. By then, Dave's brothers had made it to the hospital. Nurses and doctors gathered with them as they said their vows.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other. Forever and always." John said, tearing up and stumbling over the words like a teenage boy.

Dave knew he didn't have much time left. As the beeps on the machine got slower and slower, he replied with "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember…. Even if I'm not there…I'll always love you…forever and always." John held his lover's hand as he took his last breath.

Looking to the floor, John silently cried. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Bro. He held a pair of familiar shades in his hand. "Are those… Dave's?" John asked. "He wanted you to have them." Bro said, trying to hold back his own tears. John thanked him and looked out the window. The weather seemed to reflect his mood. Rain poured down, thunder pounding and lightening cracking.

*three days later*

Friends, family, and trolls sighed as they gathered for Dave's funeral service. The sky still poured rain, though it seemed clouds shouldn't be able to hold THAT much rain. John had pulled himself together to speak, but had started to cry at the end. Everyone had comforted him as they went to the burial, umbrellas shielding them from the rain.

A short burial later, they gathered for a short reception. John drove himself home, changing into sweatpants and one of Dave's old t-shirts. It still smelt like him. He didn't know what he would do with Dave's things, but he was sure to keep his turn-tables and many of his shirts. Pictures were to remain on the shelves and walls, memories never fading.

*July 15th, months later*

John stared at his lover's gravestone, crying as he placed red roses on the grave. "I will love you forever, forever and always."


End file.
